


Sense

by Ray_the_Ravenous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, protective techno go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_the_Ravenous/pseuds/Ray_the_Ravenous
Summary: A short something that I wrote from an idea my sister gave me, all platonic cause i would die for these two.This is me coping with some stuff.no beta as per usual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 109





	Sense

"I told you, it's fine"  
"is it though Dream? This is the third time it has happened"

  
Dream sighed, tension slipping from his frame.  
"I'm used to it, Techno it's really not that big of a deal"

  
And it really wasn't. Or at least it shouldn't be.  
Then why did he feel a dull ache settling in deep in his chest every time he crossed Techno's worried gaze?

  
A tense silence stretched between them. The pink haired man standing a few feet in front of him heaved an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms loosely.

  
Techno's gaze shifted from dream to the ceiling. Why was it so hard to knock sense into the blonde?

  
He really didn't mean to catch the two of them, but Techno couldn't help but stop when he overheard the conversation between Dream and the "stranger" that had approached him.

  
He had come to the MCC training server in preparation to the soon to be had event, and happened to stumble upon the two of them.

  
Dream had sounded more and more distressed with every word he spoke, but the other wouldn't budge.

  
At some point Techno had to intervene.

  
He gave the insisting guy a hell of a scare and had dragged a stunned Dream to a more reserved part of the server, where he knew no one would bother them.

  
He looked at the boy in front of him once again.  
Dream slowly removed his mask, Techno being one of the few people he trusted with seeing his face.  
The blonde wouldn't meet his eyes and was fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie, anxiety radiating from his whole body.

  
"You are perfectly capable of standing up for yourself, why didn't you tell him off?"  
It was a genuine question really, born out of curiosity and need to understand.

  
But the moment those words reached Dream's ears, the boy looked straight into Techno's crimson eyes and the intensity and rawness of the emotions in that stare almost knocked the air out of his lungs.

  
Dream's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, desperately trying to hold Techno's gaze, with little success.

  
And then he broke.

  
A chocked sob escaped Dream's lips as he crumpled on himself, all of his resolve gone in the blink of an eye.  
The blonde looked so small and Techno's heart shattered in a million pieces.

  
"Oh Dream.."  
He softly spoke, not to trouble the other further.

  
The tenderness with how those words were spoken to him, made Dream break down even more, not used  
to hear such emotions directed at him.

  
He then heard the soft shuffling of clothing and a pair of strong arms softly made their way around his  
shoulders.  
Dream hid his face in the crook of Techno's neck, breathing in the calming and familiar scent of pine trees and something inherently Technoblade.

  
Techno started rubbing soothing circles on Dream's back, calming him down until the heart-wrenching sobs subsidised.

  
They stayed like that, hidden in a remote corner of the server for a while.

  
When Dream had calmed down enough, Techno asked in a hushed voice,  
"Do you think you can hold on to me? I'm gonna move us somewhere a little more private, ok?"

Dream just gave him a small nod, sniffling slightly.  
Then Techno got up, clutching Dream close to his chest, and as to shield him from the rest of the world, he wrapped his heavy velvety cape around him.  
Dream just held on tight and sighed deeply into the white fur lining of the cloak.

  
The slight buzzing feeling of teleportation surrounded them and a few moments later a cold breeze was caressing his cheeks, while a few small snowflakes fell on him, dusting his hair with white cold speckles.

  
Techno opened the heavy spruce door that was the entrance of his small cottage and the pleasant warmth of the fireplace surrounded the both of them, melting the fallen snow on their clothes.

  
The space inside the house was quiet, cozy and silent, only the dim orange light of the flames illuminating the white walls of the room.

  
"you barely weight anything, do you know that?" Techno asked, a smile in his voice.  
Dream just pouted at the accusation  
"it's not my fault you're built like a freaking mountain"

  
Techno snorted while carefully laying Dream on the couch that sat flush against one of the walls.  
The pink haired man left then to climb up the ladder that led to the attic.

  
Dream was left alone once more.  
His thoughts drifted to Techno's earlier question.  
Why didn't he stand up for himself? Why didn't just tell the guy to fuck off?

  
Because that little traitorous voice in the back of his mind kept repeating that he deserved it.  
That in the end he was just a toy, something that once you've finished playing with, you can toss aside and forget about.

  
The dark static in his mind was threatening to submerge him once more, and he could feel the icy grip of panic clawing it's way to his throat.

  
Something soft and warm fell on his head, snapping him from his spiraling thoughts.  
He shrugged the blanket off and looked up to see a smirking Techno perched on the ladder steps.  
Despite the shit eating grin plastered on the piglin's face, Dream could see fondness in his eyes. Suddenly unable to hold his stare, he lowered his gaze.

  
Techno climbed down the ladder and sat on the couch close to where Dream was sitting.  
A comfortable silence filled the room, until Techno's soft voice broke it again,

  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

  
And suddenly Dream wanted nothing more for the ground to swallow him whole, the creeping anxiety showing up once more.  
Techno seemed to have caught the look of absolute terror on the blonde's face and raised his hands in mock surrender

  
"ok, ok I won't ask again"

  
Despite Dream's fears, Techno had been nothing if patient and understanding, judgement never coming from the pink haired man.  
And that brought a whole different kind of tears to his eyes.

  
Another few silent second passed until Techno proceeded to effortlessly lift and manhandle Dream (that absolutely did not squeal, don't believe in anything Techno might say) in an half embrace.

  
Techno held the blond boy in a sudden urge to protect, trying to convey with actions what he couldn't say with words.  
The slow rising of Techno's chest and steady beating of his heart was slowly lulling him to sleep, exhausted from the strong rush of emotions of a few hours prior.  
Fingers started carding through messy blond strands of hair, and Dream relaxed further, a long and content sigh escaping his lips.

  
A low rumbling chuckle resonated in Dreams ears, a slight embarrassed blush dusting freckled cheeks.  
"shut up" the blonde gritted out,  
"I didn't say a single thing" the other replied, amusement audible in his voice.  
Dream just groaned in annoyance and tucked himself even closer.

  
Next thing he knew he drifted in a peaceful sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
The cold morning light and a rustling sound, woke Dream up from his slumber.  
He slowly stretched, making his joints pop and blanket fall off, and opened his eyes to see Techno taking off his cape and laying it on a nearby chair.

  
"Where were you?"

  
Dream asked, yawning away the residual sleep clinging onto him.  
Techno froze on the spot for a second, clearly not expecting to find Dream awake (being the heavy sleeper he was) and turned to face him with a sheepish expression on his features.

  
"I had to take care of something, don't worry about it. You want to have breakfast?"  
"Uuh, sure"  
Techno made his way towards his small kitchen with confident strides.

  
Dream started getting up from his sleeping spot to follow the pink haired man, and if he had been a little more awake, he probably wouldn't have missed the blood staining Techno's knuckles and his satisfied grin.


End file.
